Eyes Like Yours
by Blissychild
Summary: !*FINISHED*! What if Misty was an evil-lord and Ash was the rebellion aganist her but they fell in love. This is set as if Pokemon the show never happened.
1. The Queen

*Disclaimer* I don't own Pokémon or any of the characters I have simply borrowed them for the use of this story so don't sue!!!  
  
  
  
Eyes Like Yours  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Pretend for a moment that the Pokémon world as we know it was different. What Ash had never met Misty? What if Misty was a lot older and an evil overlord, capturing innocent people to be her slaves? What if Ash were older and hadn't been born in Pallet town but somewhere more like Egypt? What if he only had his Pikachu? What if the story went like this.  
  
Misty sat on her throne eating grapes. Her Pikachu was sitting on its pillow watching a mosquito come ever closer. Her Pikachu was special; it had evolved slightly using the water stone and now possessed water and ice powers as well as electric. Its blue fur crackled as its green eyes followed the mosquito. The unlucky bug landed on Misty's leg.  
  
The Pikachu's attack was almost too quick to follow. A bolt of blue lightning fired from its green cheeks at the mosquito and a second later the bug was on the ground smoking, Misty however was unharmed.  
  
"Amos!" Misty called quite suddenly. A man ran into the chamber. He was wearing normal slave attire; a robe and sandals but because of his rank his were blue.  
  
"Y-yes mistress?" He was shaking quite visibly.  
  
"I am bored send Misque to me." Misty watched the poor man as he bowed and left.  
  
"Pika." Said her Pikachu.  
  
"Shall we go out and see our kingdom?" Asked Misty.  
  
The Pikachu nodded. The white tips of its ears twitched slightly as a girl walked into the chamber.  
  
"You called." Said the girl who was shaking more than the man had been. Her robe was green.  
  
"Fetch my outside clothes so that I may leave this place!" commanded Misty.  
  
"As you wish." The girl ran off to get the clothes.  
  
Misty stood up and stretched, her orange hair fell past her shoulders down her back.  
  
The girl returned carrying some clothes. Misty let her put them on. A dark blue cape, a type of ice blue tank top then a top made from metal to protect her body from those who would wish to kill her and brown hot pants made up her suit. Misty pulled up her knee high boots and put out her arm. The blue Pikachu took its place on its master's arm. Although the Pikachu's body was always ice cold Misty didn't feel this, as she was a water master.  
  
On their way out Misty had to pass through her massive hall. Every wall in her fortress was painted blue with engravings of any water Pokémon on them. The walls of the main hall were dark blue as her cape with Vaporeons on them. The two guards of her place opened the doors and allowed their master to walk though into the hot desert sun. On the way past the Pikachu cruelly selected one guard and zapped him with freezing electricity.  
  
The streets of the desert town, Banrain, were busy. People and their Pokémon were trading and buying different spices, wines and knickknacks from the stalls that had been set up here and there. Misty walked through the crowd oblivious to the heat because of her Pikachu whose very body was supplying a cool feeling through her.  
  
People on the street avoided Misty as soon as they saw her hair or cape. Misty bent down and, from a stall, picked up a small bottle of perfume. The owner of the stall knew better than to complain about her stealing. Any complaint against Misty and the complainer was frozen under the hot sun, literally.  
  
Misty laughed, she owned this town, she owned these people. A faint whistling caught her Pikachu's attention. An arrow sped through the air aimed straight at Misty's heart. With shock of its cheeks the Pikachu had frozen the arrow. Misty quickly side stepped into an unlocked house. Luckily for her she had chosen a house that contained a mess of children. She walked over to a little girl.  
  
"Hi there." She said softly. The little girl looked at her, she was only about five.  
  
"It's hot in here isn't it?" Continued Misty, the girl nodded.  
  
"Come on." Misty put her hand out; the girl took it. Misty's Pikachu grinned.  
  
Misty lead the girl out into the street, everyone went silent.  
  
"If anyone dare to attack me my Pikachu will help this little girl to cool down on the hot desert day!" Shouted Misty.  
  
She pulled the girl along with her as she walked towards the palace. When they reached the palace doors she turned to the little girl.  
  
"You helped me out today so I wanna repay you, tell me what ever you want an I'll give it to you." She smiled.  
  
"I wanna be free." Whispered the girl.  
  
"Free from what darling?"  
  
"You." The girl said quietly.  
  
"Me?" Misty asked with convincing mock surprise, "Does everyone feel this way?"  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
"I wish some had told me I would have let them go free."  
  
The girl smiled, "will you let me free?"  
  
"Of course, Pikachu let this girl be free of me."  
  
Misty walked though the doors of the palace. She heard a "Pikachuu!" behind her.  
  
She turned to the guards on duty.  
  
"Pick that up and clean it away!" She pointed over her shoulder with out looking. Her Pikachu trotted along at her feet.  
  
Although it was such a hot day as soon as the guard touched the girl's blue, skin his whole hand was covered in frostbite.  
  
Misty walked into her chamber and took off her cape it dropped onto the floor.  
  
"Misty!" Called Brock who was lying on her bed.  
  
Brock. He didn't seem to understand that he had only been chosen to give her a bit of pleasure until something better came along; he was convinced that he had been chosen for a special reason. Misty shrugged her shoulders, might as well have some fun before she sorted out her problems.  
  
"Pikachu do you fancy Pledge." She asked the blue rodent that was sat on its pillow. It nodded in the lazy fashion of someone who 'might as well', someone like her.  
  
"Amos!" The man opened the door and rushed in.  
  
"Fetch Pledge then leaves us, I will ring if I need you." Misty ordered. Amos bowed and left. A couple of minutes later the small Pikachu sized door next to the human one opened and in walked a yellow Pikachu.  
  
"Pika!" Misty's Pikachu ordered.  
  
Misty left them and walked into the joining room that was her bedroom.  
  
Brock was lying naked on the bed. Misty undressed and got onto the bed. Brock started his work.  
  
It is bliss, she thought, to have the world at your fingertips.  
  
She smiled to herself; everyone would do as she said.  
  
  
  
I am quite sure that this will turn into a dark Pokémon fic. I just have one thing to say Brock and Misty, eeewww!!!! But I had to get him in somewhere.  
  
This fiction was inspired by a song on Shakira's Album, that I bought the other day, called Eyes Like Yours (Ojos Así). I loved the sound of this song. It kind of reminds me of The Mummy Returns (not the lyrics but the sound of the music). Anyway this is only chapter one so stay tuned to catch more. If you liked the start to this story REVIEW!!! I can't express this enough. I really want reviews for this story so be kind!!  
  
Until next time  
  
Stay Blissy  
  
Blissychild 


	2. His eyes

Chapter 2  
  
Misty walked along a dark passageway. She was alone, even her Pikachu wasn't there. Someone stood at the end. The figure started to walk towards her. Its cape flew out as he walked. She came close to him and looked into his eyes. His face was covered. The golden brown orbs looked back at her. She felt herself falling into his eyes. Never had she seen eyes like his before.  
  
***  
  
Misty woke up. She was lying next to Brock who was snoring loudly. She quickly got up and put on one of her silk wraps. Her Pikachu was slumbering on its pillow. Pledge wasn't there so she assumed her Pikachu had sent him away, or gotten bored of him completely.  
  
She pulled on the rope hanging from her ceiling, in less than a minute Amos came running in.  
  
"You're late!" She snapped.  
  
"S-sorry M-mistress." He cowered under her gaze.  
  
"Bring Marina here at once." Misty ordered.  
  
He nodded and ran out.  
  
"Piii." Her Pikachu said sleepily.  
  
"Morning Pikachu!" Misty said plucking a grape from the bowl beside her throne.  
  
A blue haired woman walked into the chamber.  
  
"Marina sit down." Marina walked to a chair located at the side of the room next to a table. Misty took the seat opposite, her Pikachu jumped onto her lap.  
  
"Yes Misty?" Marina asked impatiently. Marina was the head of Misty's army and was having trouble with a guard who had stupidly gotten Frostbite from one of Misty's victims.  
  
"Yesterday I went into the city and another attempt was made upon my life." Misty said coolly.  
  
"Misty we are doing everything we can to catch the rebels but…"  
  
"IT'S NOT ENOUGH!" Misty shouted.  
  
"But we…" Misty put her hand up.  
  
"Post guards over the city in pairs, anytime they see a large gathering of people let them arrest or kill the owner or head of the group." Said Misty.  
  
"Misty that is a great idea but…" Marina stuttered.  
  
"It is a great idea now man every guard with level fifty or above Pokémon and send them out." Misty looked at Marina, "NOW!"  
  
Marina jumped up and ran from the room.  
  
"I was thinking Pikachu, do you want to go to a bar tonight in disguise?" Misty stroked her Pikachu's cold back.  
  
Pikachu nodded.  
  
Brock came out from her bedroom wrapped in a towel.  
  
"Hello Misty!" He said happily.  
  
"Leave now!" She pointed at the door.  
  
"But my clothes." He turned to go back to the bedroom.  
  
"I SAID LEAVE!" He quickly ran from the room dropping the towel as he went. Misty smiled, that would embarrass him in front of Nurse Joy.  
  
Misty sighed and walked back to her room.  
  
***  
  
"Amos!" Misty called from her throne, the little man ran in quickly.  
  
"Bring Misque to me now, tell her to bring my commoner clothes." Amos nodded and ran out.  
  
"Well Pikachu I think I'll go to a bar tonight." Misty smiled.  
  
Misque ran in holding a pile of dirt brown clothes. Misty stood up and Misque began putting them on. A full body brown cloak, the ice blue, metal tank top, a brown smock and ankle boots made up her disguise. He Pikachu jumped into a pocket on the inside of her cape. The final touch was to wrap her red hair up in a long piece of brown cloth so she wasn't noticed for it.  
  
***  
  
Misty walked out of the castle and into the city. The city was a lot quieter at night without the traders and Pokémon walking around. She headed towards what she knew was a bar. After passing some guards she walked into the crowded bar. She looked around. The place was full of tables and a bar selling all kinds of brain rotting liquids. Two guards were sitting at the bar; she quickly walked over to them.  
  
"Hi there!" She smiled at them, her cloak wrapped completely round her so that they couldn't se her clothes or her Pikachu.  
  
"Hello." One guard smiled back.  
  
"Why are royal guards here?" She asked softly.  
  
"For the meeting of course." Said the other guard.  
  
"Of course, well maybe later." She said in a seductive voice. She pulled her hands out of the cloak and placed it over both of the guards' hands. A small cold shock passed through them into the guards. Tomorrow any guards who were suffering from Frostbite would be killed, slowly.  
  
She walked to a free table at the back of the room and watched the people; most of them were sitting together but not talking as if waiting for something. Suddenly the door burst open and in walked a man wearing a full body white cloak like hers. He had a yellow Pikachu on his shoulder. The cloak blew in the breeze making him look heroic. Everyone fell silent. He stepped aside from the door. Everyone but a few people got up to leave, including the guards. They went separate ways but Misty knew they were going to meet up again. She stayed seated. The man looked at her. His face was covered by a piece of cloth and only his eyes and black, spiky hair showed.  
  
He walked slowly towards her. She felt her Pikachu slide out of its pocket. He stopped before her and sat down.  
  
"Most people come here to drink." He said quietly.  
  
"I don't drink." She replied.  
  
"Then why are you here?" He asked.  
  
She looked into his eyes; they were intense. The golden brown orbs held more knowledge than any she had ever seen before but strangely she felt as if she had seen them before.  
  
"You have beautiful eyes you're Royal Highness." His Pikachu seemed to stiffen and then jumped to the floor.  
  
"How did you…?" She couldn't believe it.  
  
"I know because I have seen you before." He answered.  
  
"When? I do not remember you." Her Pikachu slid from her lap.  
  
"I dreamt you last night." His hand rose to her head and pulled off the material that covered her hair. The remaining people in the room gasped and quickly ran out.  
  
"I dreamt you as well." She said.  
  
He pulled back.  
  
"How could we dream each other?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know." Her hair fell onto her shoulders.  
  
He remained quiet.  
  
"Aren't you going to kill me?" She asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you are a rebel."  
  
"Do you want me to kill you?" He asked, his eyes staring into hers.  
  
"No but how do you know I won't kill you?" She asked staring back.  
  
"Because my Pikachu will stop you." He answered.  
  
"So will mine."  
  
He stood up quickly and looked around.  
  
"Pikachu!" He called.  
  
Misty looked around for her Pikachu.  
  
Both Pikachus stood looking at each other. The man's Pikachu turned around and held out its tail to the blue Pikachu, Misty's Pikachu did the same. They shook tails, the traditional Pikachu greeting.  
  
"Look at that." Misty smiled, "They greet each other like friends even though they are to be enemies."  
  
"Yes but who said we had to be enemies?" The man turned to look at Misty.  
  
"Well since rebels always try to kill me I make it point not to date them."  
  
"I won't try to kill you, I just want you to free the innocent people." The man's Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.  
  
Misty picked her Pikachu up.  
  
"If I let them go who would serve me?" Misty smiled again.  
  
"Only real queens need to be served." That wiped the smile off of Misty's face.  
  
"Perhaps if you gave up being a rebel I'll show you what it's like to live like a queen…or with a queen."  
  
He looked at her, "Your eyes are like none I've ever seen before but unfortunately I can't get to know you if you don't free these people." He turned and walked out of the door. Misty hesitated and ran out of the door after him but he was already gone.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
***  
  
Marina walked into Misty's chamber followed by three guards who were suffering from frostbite on their hands. The three guards stopped in front of Misty's throne. Misty waved her hand at Marina.  
  
"Leave us." Marina nodded and turned around.  
  
After the door clicked shut the three guards began visibly shaking.  
  
"Well, three guards with Frostbite. Who would have guessed?" She smiled, "You how did you get frostbite?" She pointed at the guard who hadn't been in the bar.  
  
"I-I touched the body of the girl you brought back to the castle." He stuttered.  
  
"Of course! I'm so sorry." She turned to her Pikachu, "You gave this man frostbite!"  
  
Her Pikachu lowered its white tipped ears.  
  
"Pika." It said sadly.  
  
"Tell me your name, does it hurt?" She addressed the soldier.  
  
"My name I-is Emilio, I-it d-does hurt." He managed to get out.  
  
"You know my Pikachu can cure Frostbite and make it stop hurting." Misty stroked her chin. "Would you like my Pikachu to stop it from hurting?"  
  
"Yes please!" The man held out his hand, his fingers we blue-black.  
  
"Pikachu! Make it stop hurting!" She ordered. Her Pikachu jumped down and ran to the man. It stopped two feet in front of him. All eyes were on the Pikachu. It held out its paws and formed a blue globe. The man bent towards it. All of a sudden a beam shot from the orb at the man. He screamed in pain as his whole body was covered in ice and frozen over completely. His face had a look of complete pain stamped on it.  
  
Misty looked to the other guards.  
  
"Now that's out of the way tell me, who was that man in the bar last night." The two guards were momentarily taken aback, how did she know?  
  
One guard stood forward bravely, "I would rather die than tell the secrets of the rebellion."  
  
"Really. Pikachu don't kill him!" The man relaxed just before an ice-cold Thunder Shock hit him. He screamed in pain as his whole body was taken below zero degrees. He fell to the floor and put his hands out on the floor to hold himself up but they stuck to the floor. Her Pikachu aimed another shock at his back. He pulled his hands up from the floor to hold his back however that caused the skin on his palms to be ripped off.  
  
"Oh fuck." The other guard said under his breath.  
  
"Now there are two ways that your friend can be free of the pain he is in right now." Misty called over the guys screaming and swearing. She turned to the blue rodent, "Can't you make it so he can't scream?" The Pikachu walked to the screaming guard and froze his lips together so her couldn't scream.  
  
"Now he could die, which is most likely or you can tell me what I want to know and my Pikachu will absorb the cold from his body." Misty smiled, "Without hesitation tell me who that man was!"  
  
The guard looked at his friend, "He was the leader of the rebels, no one knows his name!"  
  
"Really. Where can I find him?"  
  
"Y-you can't he shows up when he wants to."  
  
"Is that all you know about him?"  
  
The guard nodded. "No wait," He though for a second, "He's a Pokémon master!"  
  
"Lovely!" She stood up. "Pikachu have your fun."  
  
"No please!" The man made his last sounds before Pikachu tested its power.  
  
Over the screams misty spoke to her Pikachu.  
  
"Well my pet I think its time we played Hide and go Seek for our mystery men."  
  
Her Pikachu turned and looked at her, "Pikachu?"  
  
"Well I feel something strange about this guy and I'm sure you wanna do his Pikachu, eh?" He Pikachu grinned.  
  
"Pika Pikachu."  
  
"He feels powerful, well so did that brown eyed enigma." She smiled.  
  
"Amos!" Misty called.  
  
The man ran in and almost had a heart attack at the men's bodies that litter the floor.  
  
"Get some one to clear that up and send Marina to me." She ordered, "It's time I caught and mouse and his trainer."  
  
  
  
Good?  
  
I am glad some people like my story but please remember that I like constructive criticism but only if it has a point not just to insult the story ok? By the way thanks if you reviewed my story. ('Cept that Meany) Well I am thinking of ideas of how to continue so if ya have any really good ideas put them in your review and I might put them in and put your name up in credit.  
  
Well gotta go,  
  
Until next time  
  
Stay Blissy  
  
Blissychild 


	3. The search

*Disclaimer* I don't own Pokémon or its characters, no matter how many wishes I make.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Marina led her troupes to the city on Misty's orders, Her Kingdra floated in front.  
  
"This must be some guy!" She said to her leading officer. He nodded in agreement.  
  
"Dra!" Said her Pokémon.  
  
Marina stopped her troupes.  
  
"Okay men, we are looking in every house in every street for a man with brown eyes and black hair. He may have a Pikachu with him so be wary!"  
  
The soldiers nodded. She spilt them into groups and sent them off.  
  
The soldiers were merciless. They kidnapped any man they could find who fitted the description. Breaking down windows and doors, they stormed into houses and using their Pokémon knocked people out and kidnapped them.  
  
"Please NO!" A woman screamed as the guards broke into her house.  
  
"You know Marina didn't say we couldn't have some fun!" One of the guards said to his buddy as his Pokémon knocked out the middle-aged man.  
  
"Yeaah!" Said the other guard grabbing the woman. She screamed.  
  
"You two No slacking on the job unless you wanna become permanent ice features." Marina called from the door of the house.  
  
The guard sighed and dropped the screaming woman. The other guard picked up the black haired man they had knocked out.  
  
***  
  
The guards worked long into the night. Screams were heard all over the city as husbands and sons were taken captive by the soldiers. Marina wandered the streets looking for any one they may have missed. While walking down an alleyway with her Kingdra in front of her a figure stepped out in front of her. He was wearing a white cape that covered his body and a white mask over the bottom half of his face leaving only his brown eyes and black hair visible.  
  
"Hey you by order of the queen Misty you are under arrest!" Marina called to him.  
  
"Dra!" Her Pokémon floated protectively in front of her.  
  
From nowhere a lightning bolt her Pokémon fainting him instantly.  
  
"I don't think so." The man said calmly as a Pikachu jumped upon his shoulder.  
  
Marina pulled out another Pokéball.  
  
"Go Golem!" She called throwing the Pokéball to the floor. "Knock that guy and his Pikachu out with a Rock Throw. No one knocks out my Pokémon!"  
  
A huge rock type Pokémon materialised in front of them.  
  
"Golem!" It said preparing to attack.  
  
"Pikachu." The man said calmly, "Aim for the mouth and use Thunder Implosion!" The little yellow Pokémon nodded its head and jumped to the ground.  
  
The Golem launched its Rock Throw but Pikachu easily dodged the boulders.  
  
"GOLEM!" It shouted, Pikachu saw his chance. The yellow rodent powered up and fired a shot of electricity into the mouth of the Golem.  
  
For a moment nothing happened.  
  
"Ha your attacks don't affect rock types!" Marina said smugly.  
  
"Go!" Her Pokémon clutched its stomach in pain. Marina watched as her Pokémon began to glow yellow through the cracks in its body before exploding into tiny pebbles.  
  
She starred in disbelief at the spot where her Pokémon had been standing just before.  
  
The Pikachu jumped back onto his master's shoulder before the man disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"Holy shit!" Marina said.  
  
"Dra!" Her Kingdra agreed weakly.  
  
***  
  
Marina staggered back to the castle holding her Pokémon in both arms.  
  
"What happened to you?" Asked her leading officer as she reached the door.  
  
She thought for a moment, if Misty ever found out that she had let that man get away she would be killed for sure, and if any one would tell her it would be the highest officer below her.  
  
"Nothing." She lied.  
  
"Then why is your Pokémon completely beaten?" The officer asked.  
  
"I had a battle with an electric trainer but after a sacrifice from Golem I killed him."  
  
The officer looked surprised, "Did he match the description?"  
  
"No, he was some green haired kid who thought I was gonna hurt his mother or something." She answered.  
  
He nodded and allowed her to pass.  
  
She dropped of her Pokémon at the clinic she walked up to Misty's room.  
  
***  
  
Misty looked up from her chessboard where she had been currently having a game with her Pikachu. Marina bowed to her.  
  
"Mistress Misty we have captured every one we could find who fit the description."  
  
"Good!" Misty stood up, the shirt she was wearing stretched over her breasts.  
  
"Take me to them." Misty said allowing her Pikachu to climb onto her shoulder.  
  
Marina bowed and led her down to the dungeon.  
  
***  
  
The dungeon was lined with cages on every wall. The cages were only big enough to hold one sleeping person comfortably but they were pack with three to four in a cage.  
  
Misty walked along looking into every cage at every man there. None had the stranger's eyes. She stopped at the last cell. A man was sitting inside looking at the floor. A white mask covered his face.  
  
"Open it!" She ordered, Marina quickly struggled with the keys.  
  
"Never mind!" Misty turned to her Pikachu.  
  
Her Pikachu shot an ice-cold thunder shock at the lock, freezing it instantly.  
  
Misty pulled the door open and pulled the man's face up to hers. She ripped the mask from his face.  
  
It wasn't him.  
  
She stepped out of the cell and sombrely spoke to Marina.  
  
"Put them all to work. Looking after and training the Pokémon and those who are old enough put into the army."  
  
She stormed from the dungeon.  
  
Marina knew that the man Misty was looking for had been the one who had killed her Golem. She sighed, at lease Misty didn't know.  
  
***  
  
Misty sat on her throne thinking. The door slowly opened and in walked Brock.  
  
"Hi Misty!" He said.  
  
Misty made a mental note to have him frozen, unless her Pokémon took it upon itself. He started to walk toward her.  
  
"Pika Pikachu?" Her Pikachu asked evilly.  
  
Misty smiled; it was as if her Pokémon was linked to her mind like a psychic.  
  
"Any time you want to freeze him!" Misty answered.  
  
Brock stopped as the Pikachu looked at him.  
  
"This must be a bad time, I'll come back another time!" He turned and quickly walked out. Her Pikachu made to follow him but Misty stopped her.  
  
"Chase him on your own time Pikachu we have to figure out how to find that guy and his Pikachu."  
  
Her Pikachu twitched its ears in thought.  
  
"Pika Pikachu chu." It said.  
  
"Go out and find him ourselves?" Misty repeated.  
  
Her Pikachu nodded.  
  
"That's a great idea, lets go capture us a Pokémon and a trainer!" She chuckled at her little joke.  
  
  
  
Did you like that? If you did please REVEIW!!!! By the way sorry to all you Brock fans but just to spoil, he does try and get revenge on Misty so don't worry he won't die…yet. In other news I would like to thank those who had reviewed and to pressure you to review. I want some other ideas if possible, an opinion or just constructive criticism please.  
  
Until next time  
  
Stay Blissy  
  
!!Blissychild!! 


	4. Making Love

*Disclaimer* I don't own Pokémon or its characters, no matter how many stars I wish upon.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The stranger sat down in the bar, his Pikachu took the seat opposite. He watched the people in bar move and talk quietly; not one of them had black hair or brown eyes. The queen really wanted to catch him. He was amazed at how fast his thoughts fell on her and her eyes; he had been doing that a lot. A small feeling down there made him blush lightly and he tried to blank his thoughts before something bad happened.  
  
Anything but the queen, Anything but the queen…not working. He quickly got up and left, his Pikachu followed.  
  
He had been in every bar in the whole city looking to see if she would be there but no luck so far. A couple of guards came round the corner causing him to hide quickly. No matter how much he wanted to see those blue-green eyes again he couldn't get caught and cause a risk to the rebellion.  
  
After the guards had left his Pikachu turned to him, "Pikapi pi pikachu?"  
  
"Why are we looking for her?" He pondered this for a moment, "I don't know."  
  
***  
  
Misty had been to every bar in the city looking for the brown-eyed stranger. She asked the bartender if he'd seen him and each one said he'd just left.  
  
"Fuck this!" She said as she came out of yet another bar. Her Pikachu pooped its head out from her cloak.  
  
"Pikachupi pi Pikachu?" Her Pikachu asked.  
  
"Why are we looking for him?" She pondered this for a moment, "I don't know."  
  
***  
  
The brown-eyed stranger sat in his underground house at the edge of the city. This house had kept him safe from the guards as the last of the brown- eyed, black-haired men were taken to the castle. He sat with his legs crossed trying to think of a way he could get the queen to come to him.  
  
His Pikachu sat reading War And Peace, ears twitching every time he read to the end of the page.  
  
"Pikachu do you have any ideas?" He asked his Piakchu.  
  
"Pika!" His Pikachu waved its paw in his direction without looking up.  
  
"It's nice to know you care about your in tortured trainer." The man shot his Pokémon a dirty look that wasn't even seen.  
  
"How can I get her to come to me?" He asked himself.  
  
"Pikachu chu." His Pikachu suggested trying to get its trainer to shut up.  
  
"Go to her?" He thought about that for a moment. Go to Her!  
  
He stood up and pulled his cloak on.  
  
"Come on Pikachu let's go." He put his fist up.  
  
"Chaaa!" His Pikachu looked up from its book and shocked him.  
  
"As…soon as you finished the chapter!" He said from the floor.  
  
His Pikachu nodded and went back to its book.  
  
***  
  
Misty stood looking out of her window next to her bed. The night was dark because of the half moon. She sighed.  
  
"Pikachupi." Her Pikachu said quietly trying to comfort her.  
  
Was she doomed never to see those amazing brown eyes ever again?  
  
She sensed someone behind her.  
  
"Go away!" She ordered.  
  
"Do you really mean that?" A voice asked.  
  
She spun round to find the stranger and his Pikachu.  
  
"Pika!" Her Pikachu called jumping from her shoulder, the stranger's did the same.  
  
"How did you get in here?" She asked. Great she has been waiting to see him for days and that's the best she can come out with.  
  
"The back door!" Even though he had a mask on she could tell he was grinning.  
  
"Must have forgotten to lock it." She said as she walked slowly towards him. He did the same. They stopped a few feet from each other. She looked into his eyes, those amazing brown eyes, so full of laughter and innocent playfulness yet a strong heroic sense.  
  
He looked into her eyes, those amazing blue-green eyes, so full of loneliness yet liveliness. They fell into each other's eyes not noticing they were walking towards each other until they were in each other's arms. Misty slowly put her hand up and pulled the mask from his face, he made no move to stop her. The warm brown eyes suited the handsome yet youthful face of the stranger.  
  
"What is your name?" He asked.  
  
"Misty." She answered, "Yours?"  
  
"Ashura, but you may call me Ash."  
  
"Ash." She repeated before she kissed him.  
  
(!Warning a bit lemon!)  
  
They kissed slowly at first but it quickly became a powerful lusting kiss. Ash pushed them both to the bed where they sat down and began undressing each other without breaking the kiss. His hands combed through her long orange hair as her hands explored every inch of his chest and back.  
  
Misty broke the kiss and laid back on her bed, she wanted him to take her right there. He quickly caught on.  
  
Ash's touch was soft yet firm on her body. Misty had never felt it like this. The thing that was so different was that both parties wanted this, most of the guys she had slept with had been ordered but this felt like a lusting being answered, a new love being made.  
  
She felt him penetrate her body. She called out his name in pleasure; this just caused him to go harder.  
  
They came at the same time. Breathing hard Ash laid next to her. For a moment neither of them could move. Misty leaned over and put her head on Ash's chest. He wrapped his arms around her. The door to her room clicked shut, either someone had entered or exited but Misty was too spent to bother to find out which it was. No one appeared at her bedroom door so she assumed the person had entered then left. She fell asleep in Ash's arms.  
  
***  
  
Brock stood outside Misty's door. He had seen everything. He had heard her call out that man's name. Never had she called his name out like that, never. Her Pikachu had been too busy to even notice he was watching its trainer. He felt the anger rising in his chest. He walked towards the Pokémon storage room to claim the Onix that had been taken from him after Misty herself had chosen him to please her. He clenched his fist. He had been used by that bitch and she was going to pay. After getting his Onix Brock headed to the armoury, just in case.  
  
  
  
It will get even more exciting soon because now Misty and Ash are in love. Hehehehe I have a great idea of how to end this and I can even think of a sequel but first I need to know what you thought about this so far so please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
  
Thanks for reading  
  
Until next time,  
  
Stay Blissy  
  
!!Blissychild!! 


	5. Prepare For Battle

*Disclaimer* I don't Pokémon or its characters, now I'm going to Disney land!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Misty ran her perfectly manicured finger over Ash's chest spelling out her name. Ash squirmed slightly as she ran her nail over his nipple. She smiled.  
  
"Pikapi." A yellow Pikachu jumped onto the bed.  
  
"Hi Pikachu." Ash smiled.  
  
"Pikachupi." A blue Pikachu jumped onto the bed.  
  
Misty smiled and pet it affectionately. "Hi Pikachu."  
  
They stayed quiet for a moment.  
  
"Misty," Ash broke the silence, "Will you let me ask you a question?"  
  
"You just did but I'll give you one more."  
  
"Will you let those people go now?" Misty sat up and looked at him.  
  
"I can't do that." She answered.  
  
"But I thought…you loved me." He sounded upset.  
  
"I do," She reached in and kissed him, "But can't let them go. They belong to me and I won't give them up."  
  
Ash stood up. Misty admired his butt as he searched for his clothes.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked when he was fully dressed.  
  
"I promised I would fight for these people and I shall, until one of us loses in the battle we shall have at sunset we will have to be enemies." His Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.  
  
"Enemies until one of us loses in a battle." Misty repeated. "Then what."  
  
"The loser must give up." He said flatly.  
  
She nodded. "Until we meet on the battle field at sunset you must know…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you." She said it, she couldn't believe it. She had never loved anyone let alone said it but there it was, and she meant it.  
  
"I love you too." He left the room through the window even though it was over four stories up.  
  
Misty got out of bed and into a silk robe.  
  
"We have to battle for our love." She scoffed, "sounds like something out of a story."  
  
"Pika!" Her Pikachu agreed.  
  
***  
  
Ash dropped from the castle window. The only thing that stopped him from going splat on the ground was his Pokémon.  
  
"Go Bulbasaur!" He called throwing a Pokéball out.  
  
"Bulba!" The Pokémon said as it materialised on the ground.  
  
"Vine Whip, catch me." Two strong vines came out of the bulb on its back to catch its master before he hit the stone.  
  
"Thank you Bulbasaur." Ash recalled it to its ball.  
  
He and his Pikachu quickly ran from the castle to the town. Ash ran into every bar and hangout that he knew the rebellion would be hanging out in to rally his army for the battle.  
  
Meanwhile Misty was arming her army with the most powerful Pokémon they could get.  
  
Only three hours before the battle of love at freedom.  
  
***  
  
Brock watched the preparations for battle. The perfect time to get Misty would be when her Pikachu had been beaten or worn out in battle. He smirked; he would have his revenge. His fingers slide across the bow and arrow in his hands.  
  
***  
  
Misty led her army to the battlefield. An unspoken agreement between her and Ashura said they would battle there. Her blue cape flew out behind her as a gust out ice-cold wind played across her body. She was wearing her brown hot pants, brown knee-high boots and blue light-metal tank top revelling enough skin to, hopefully, throw Ash off his guard.  
  
"Chuuu!" Her Pikachu growled, trying to get ready for the approaching battle.  
  
The field was large enough to fit both Misty's Army and the Rebellion comfortably and still leave room for a large-scale battle.  
  
Ash stood in front of his army with his Pikachu on his shoulder, Misty stood opposite in front of her army with her Pikachu on her shoulder, flaring with blue electricity.  
  
At the sight of Misty with barely any clothes on he lost focus, the flesh and fantasies coming back to him. Misty smiled. No focus!  
  
"Misty it is time to set these people free!" He pointed toward her.  
  
"Only if you can beat me in a battle!" Both sides let off a little tension, they were sure that their leader and Pikachu could win.  
  
"So be it Misty." Both Pikachu's jumped to the ground.  
  
Both Misty and Ash called out at once, "BATTLE!"  
  
  
  
A Cliff-hanger!!! Who will win? Will Brock get revenge? Will Misty get with Ash again?  
  
Only the next chapter will tell.  
  
Oh by the way the more perceptible of you may have noticed in the beginning I said Ash only had Pikachu, well…I lied. Both he and Misty have different Pokémon.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think of my cliffhanger.  
  
Until next time,  
  
Stay Blissy  
  
Blissychild 


	6. Our Battle

*Disclaimer* I don't own Pokémon and never will. *Sob*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Misty and Ash stood opposite each other in front of their armies. Both Ash and Misty's Pikachus were awaiting commands from their trainer. The silence was unbearable.  
  
"Pikachu Thunder Bolt!" Ash called.  
  
"Pikachu Quick Attack." Misty countered.  
  
The Thunder Bolt hit Misty's Pikachu but it was charging towards Ash's Pikachu at the time so some of the electricity went into the quick attack. Both Pikachus recovered swiftly.  
  
"Pikachu, Ice Beam!" Misty's Pikachu charged up and fire the beam of frost.  
  
"Pikachu use Agility and dodge it!" Ash yelled.  
  
The Ice Beam hit the ground that Ash's Pikachu had been standing on previously but luckily Ash's Pikachu had moved backwards. A large mount of ice formed on the ground.  
  
"Pikachu use the ice, push yourself off and use Thunder Slash!" Ash commanded.  
  
Ash's Pikachu used the ice as a springboard and launched himself at Misty's Pikachu. It swung its tail round in mid air and charged it with electricity. Misty's Pikachu cried out in pain as the tail slashed across its stomach sending multiple volts into its body.  
  
***  
  
Brock stood behind the army watching the battle with interest. If Misty lost then he could kill her easily but if she won he would have to be a bit devious.  
  
His fist clenched in anger.  
  
"No one uses Brock and lives to tell the tale!" He whispered.  
  
***  
  
Both Pikachus were breathing hard. They were matched in both power and speed. Misty hastily looked for any move that could knock out Ash's Pikachu with one hit…she saw one. The only attack that she could use would consume all of her Pikachu's energy but it was the only one with enough strength to eliminate Ash's Pikachu. Ash saw the attack too.  
  
"Explosion!" Ash and Misty ordered together.  
  
Both Pikachus began to glow, Ash's yellow and Misty's blue.  
  
This is it, She thought, which ever Pikachu that remains standing after this attack wins.  
  
All eyes were on the now almost blinding light coming from both Pikachus. They both exploded at the same time. Everyone put their arms up to cover their eyes. The explosion left a coat of smoke over the field. Everyone went quiet.  
  
***  
  
A Pidgey was watching the battle from nearby. It had seen the powerful electric types using their attacks against each other. Now there was smoke everywhere.  
  
"Pidgey!" it called out. It started to use a gust attack to clear the smoke but even the powerful winds were having trouble clearing the smoke.  
  
***  
  
A gust of wind swept across the field blowing Misty's hair around her face. The smoke slowly began to clear. Ash peered into the smoke for any signs of his Pikachu. A small scrap of yellow caught his attention; on closer inspection it was his Pikachu's tail.  
  
"Yes!" He said quietly. The tail was sticking up in the air.  
  
Misty looked for any sign of her Pikachu. A blue wisp fixed her attention. She took a step forward. Her Pikachu was laying on its side unconscious.  
  
"Shit." She muttered.  
  
Another gust of wind, more powerful than the first blew the rest of the smoke away revelling the battlefield.  
  
Misty's Pikachu was lying on its side looking pretty beaten up. Ash's Pikachu had its tail in the air but it was laying stomach down in the dirt, unconscious. Ash looked at the predicament.  
  
"He, he…err… Best two out of three?" He rubbed the back of his head.  
  
Misty picked her Pikachu up. A few mutterings came from her army. Most of the words she could grasp were, 'defenceless', 'without', 'Pikachu' and 'overtake'.  
  
Great now was the perfect time for an uprising.  
  
Some one called out a Cloyster.  
  
"Spike Cannon!" They ordered. The clam Pokémon shot several spikes. Misty turned round to see them speeding towards her.  
  
  
  
Good? Please review. Flames will be put out and laughed at. A cliffhanger just like before. Will ash save her? How will Brock get revenge? (Yes he's still there). More in the next chapter. I have noticed, as have others, that Ash and the other characters aren't really like they are in the show but you must remember that they are older in the story, also I really am trying to bring their characteristics in but its hard. I am appreciative for the honest opinions.  
  
Until next time,  
  
Stay Blissy  
  
Blissychild 


	7. after the battle

*Disclaimer* I don't… I think I've put enough of these on now.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Misty!" Ash cried.  
  
Misty acted quickly to the spikes speeding towards her. She selected a Pokéball from her waist and cast it out.  
  
"Go!" She called.  
  
The ball hit the dirt and burst open, the Pokémon that erupted from it was unexpected by many.  
  
"King!" The Pokémon said in a high voice. Ash tried to identify it without luck. It looked somewhat like a large Eevee with a royal red body, a silver mane, a royal blue face and two gold bands going round the bottom of each leg. A small red gem on its forehead, like an Espeon, began to glow and the spikes were stopped in midair.  
  
"Fire them back!" Misty commanded. The Pokémon accomplished the command and then some. Most of the soldiers had their Pokémon out to attack the queen but a lot of them were killed instantly, being impaled on the spikes.  
  
Ash ran to Misty's side.  
  
"Misty," He said quietly, "Are you alright?"  
  
She looked at him. "Yep. But I have a question."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Do we still get to be with each other even though we both lost?" She asked seriously.  
  
He laughed and kissed her.  
  
A lot of people from both sides gasped.  
  
"He's a traitor!" Someone cried out.  
  
"Kill them!"  
  
The mysterious Pokémon quickly ran to Misty's side. Ash looked down at it.  
  
"What is that thing." He asked.  
  
"Protection Dome." Misty ordered. The Pokémon began to glow and both the Pokémon and the humans were covered in a white almost transparent dome.  
  
"It's a Kingreon!" Misty answered Ash's earlier question.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Kingreon. It's an evolution of Eevee." Misty explained.  
  
"How did it evolve?"  
  
"Listen I'll tell you later but now we have to get out of here and back to the castle." Misty grabbed his arm. "Don't suppose you have a Pokémon that could teleport us?"  
  
"No chance."  
  
Pokémon began attacking the dome from all sides. Fortunately, although the dome looked flimsy it was remarkably strong. Ash put his finger out to touch the side but Misty quickly pulled it back.  
  
"No! Attacks can't enter but they can exit and so can fingers."  
  
"So how are we gonna get out of this?" Ash asked.  
  
"Got any good Pokémon?" Misty grinned and pulled out another Pokéball. Ash also pulled out a Pokéball.  
  
"Go!" They called together. Two Pokémon materialised in the dome. A Charizard and a Poliwhirl.  
  
"Nice dragon but it can't even start to stand up against Poliwhirl, Surf!" Her Pokémon began riding the huge amount of water called from the ground. Several Pokémon on the outside of the dome drowned.  
  
"Nice but not as good as Fire Spin!" The dragon launched the enormous spinning flame outside the dome. The flame incinerated numerous Pokémon. Misty looked outside the dome. Most of the people had given up on her and started killing the rebellion in an attempt to get on her good side, meanwhile the rebellion were killing the guards in a hopes that they could eventually get to Misty and Ash.  
  
A rumbling below her stopped Misty's trail of thought. The ground beneath her and Ash exploded and forced them from the dome onto the unprotected dirt. Ash wrapped an arm protectively around Misty. An Onix reared its head back and roared. Both Charizard and Poliwhirl had been knocked out by the Onix's surprise attack.  
  
"Shit what's that?" Ash asked.  
  
"My Onix!" Someone answered.  
  
Ash and Misty looked up to see Brock standing over them with a crossbow aimed at Misty's heart.  
  
"Hello Misty!" He smiled.  
  
"Brock!"  
  
"Brock?" Ash looked up at the squinting man.  
  
"Well if it isn't Ashura!" Brock kept the crossbow aimed at Misty's heart. Misty noticed she was still holding her Pikachu, as was Ash. She put it behind her.  
  
"Don't worry I won't kill the rat…yet."  
  
"Brock, how are you still alive?" Ash looked at Brock with extreme dislike.  
  
"Well your little attempt on my life in Beiruit didn't pan out. I managed to survive and come here to serve under your petite queen here." He smiled again, "But no more. Misty, I here by overthrow you." He pulled the trigger on the crossbow.  
  
Misty closed her eyes expecting the life-taking blow to enter her body but instead she was pushed aside by Ash. She heard his grunt of pain.  
  
"Ash!" She opened her eyes to see the arrow pointing out from Ash's shoulder. He had one eye closed in pain.  
  
"Fuck!" Before Brock could get another arrow out his Onix was sent crashing by, unconscious.  
  
Misty's Kingreon slowly walked towards Brock.  
  
"Keep back you piece of shit!" Brock kicked out. The Kingreon dodged his foot and charged into him.  
  
"Misty…quick let's get… to the castle." Ash said through gritted teeth.  
  
Misty helped Ash to stand, recalled both Charizard and Poliwhirl, picked her Pikachu up from the ground and began her way to the castle.  
  
***  
  
With Kingreon's help they managed to get to the castle without being killed. Misty quickly led them inside. Ash sat against a wall.  
  
"Ash are you okay?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yeah…I'll be fine." He managed.  
  
Misty gripped the arrow and pulled it from Ash's shoulder. He cried out in pain.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Misty put some of her cape over the wound.  
  
"Kingreon can you heal it?" She asked her Pokémon. It nodded. Misty took the cape from the wound and watched her Pokémon use a Recovery technique on Ash. One moment the wound was there the next minute it was gone.  
  
Ash felt his shoulder, "Aww… that would have made a cool battle scar."  
  
"Yeah well." Misty helped him up.  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"Well I can't stay round here so how do you feel about exploring?" Misty asked.  
  
He grinned, "I love exploring, especially if I have company."  
  
"Pika!" His Pikachu said weakly.  
  
"Sorry Pikachu." He held his Pikachu close. "Can we get any potion for our Pokémon?"  
  
Misty led him to the clinic where they took enough Super-Potions for all their Pokémon and then some.  
  
"How do we get out of here with out being followed?" Ash asked.  
  
"I just happen to have the perfect machine for the job." Misty said.  
  
"What machine?" Ash asked.  
  
Misty smiled and tapped the side of her nose.  
  
  
  
So Misty and Ash are leaving the city. How lovely. There is more to the story so I hope you stay on. Only another chapter or two to go.  
  
I've been thinking of making a sequel that would go into Ash's past (In the story not based on the show) but I'm not sure. Also there would be a chance Jessie and James would show up. But you know I need your opinion on this one first. Do you think I'm good enough for another story? (I know I just put myself up for the worst flaming of my life but well…)  
  
Until next time,  
  
Stay Blissy  
  
Blissychild 


	8. Take to the Skys

Chapter 8  
  
Misty led him through the castle to a room at the back. As soon as she opened the door he gasped. A large ship floated in front of him. Attached to the top of the ship was a large hot air balloon. Misty climbed on deck.  
  
"A flying ship…how almost cliché." Ash commented to his Pikachu.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" She called down to him.  
  
"On that?" He pointed at the ship.  
  
Misty started cutting the ropes that were holding the ship to the ground. Ash shrugged and climbed on deck.  
  
"Pull that cable there Ash." Misty pointed to a rope a few feet away from the edge of the ship. He pulled it hard. The roof suddenly began opening showing the night sky. The boat rose slowly.  
  
"Pikapi!" his Pikachu said worriedly.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about Pikachu, right Misty?" Ash held his Pokémon tight.  
  
"Yeah. We haven't had a accident in a long time with this." Misty said reassuringly, well almost reassuringly.  
  
After a rock start Misty managed to steer them up into cloud cover. Ash looked at the world above the clouds. Hovering white clouds carpeted the space below them making it appear they were surfing over a sea of white. Ash walked to Misty's side at the steering wheel.  
  
"What do you think?" She asked.  
  
"I think it's beautiful." He said.  
  
"King!" Misty's Kingreon agreed. Ash looked at the Pokémon.  
  
"You never told me how you got that Pokémon!"  
  
"Oh Kingreon. Well my father gave me an Eevee and a Pikachu as my starting Pokémon but I told him I wanted to be a water type trainer." Misty explained, Ash's Pikachu jumped out of his arms and ran off.  
  
"He didn't want me to be a water trainer," Misty continued, "I got hold of a water stone from my mother and because my Pikachu cared about me so much it tried to evolve but because I hadn't trained it, it wasn't very strong and only evolved half way. My father was angry at me so he took my Eevee and tortured it till it would evolve with the Kings Rock."  
  
"And that's how you got your water Pikachu and your Kingreon?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yeah but my parents are dead now so it doesn't matter." Misty looked out to the front of the ship. He Pikachu and Ash's were sitting together looking at the stars.  
  
Ash put an arm around he waist.  
  
"Want me to steer for a while?" He asked.  
  
"We don't really need to steer anymore."  
  
"Well then." His hand got a little lower.  
  
Misty looked into his eyes. The same eyes she had first seen in her dream.  
  
Ash looked into Misty's eyes. Her intriguing blue eyes that he had seen so many nights ago.  
  
They fell into each other's eyes again.  
  
The End  
  
Finally finished. Did you think the end was a bit weird? I did. Blame the ship on my cousin. I still have plenty of ideas I could put into the next story. I have totally decided to write another story. The title will be "Before Your Eyes" and will be up an a few days so keep an eye out for it. *(^_^)*  
  
Thanx for the reviews ya all.  
  
Until next time  
  
Stay Blissy  
  
!!Blissychild!! 


End file.
